Honey Trap
by reimaishi
Summary: Asano menemukan hal bagus baginya. Mungkin ini bayaran baginya karena telah bersedia mengikuti Ren pergi ke acara pinggir jalan sana. Hal bagus? Memang apa? Oh hanya seorang gadis goth loli berambut merah yang mengingatkannya pada seorang rival.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Honey Trap by La miyaa**

 **Special Gift to Asakaru's Lovers**

 **#Asakaruweek**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe), Sho-Ai, typos, etc.**

Rated : T

Summary :

Asano menemukan hal bagus baginya. Mungkin ini bayaran baginya karena telah bersedia mengikuti Ren pergi ke acara pinggir jalan sana. Hal bagus? Memang apa? Oh hanya seorang gadis goth loli berambut merah yang mengingatkannya pada seorang rival.

Honey Trap

Jalanan dipenuhi kerumunan orang dengan berbagai kostum mereka masing-masing namun dengan satu kepentingan. Di antara mereka ada satu yang sangat mencolok. Mempunyai kulit seputih porselen, wajah semanis gula, manik mercury berbingkai kacamata berframe hitam, dan memakai pakaian ala-ala goth loli berwarna hitam dengan rambut merah panjang diikat twintail. Banyak orang yang minta foto bersama. Oh ternyata cosplay event.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut senada dengan matahari terbenam hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Dia menjadi korban kecentilan bawaha— temannya yang setampan kuda/oke.

"Ren, berhentilah menyeretku ke acara tidak berguna ini." Asano geram dengan si tampan Ren. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika sedang mencumbu tumpukan tugas kesayangan di ruang OSIS tiba-tiba Ren datang dan membawanya ke tempat ini sekarang. Sekali-kali refreshing, katanya.

"Tidak Asano-kun. Acara ini bisa menyegarkan otakmu yang kusut itu." Asano memberikan deathglare pada Ren.

"—Ma-maksudku apa kau tidak penat setiap hari bersama kertas-kertas itu? Ayolah kau butuh penyegaran." kata Ren memperbaiki maksud kalimatnya. Asano akhirnya hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Wow, sepertinya di sana ada sesuatu yang menarik." Ren menunjuk ke kerumunan orang di sebelah kanan taman. Asano kembali diseret si Pujangga kurang kerjaan.

Setelah melewati perjuangan menyikut dan disikut sana-sini, tibalah mereka di sini memandang sosok bak bidadari kesasar. Asanao saja sampai terpesona dibuatnya. Sedangkan Ren tiba-tiba sudah berpindah—

"Oh, aku melihat kupu-kupu bersayap emas."

—berlutut lebih tepatnya dan tanpa permisi menarik tangan si loli gothic dan menciumnya. Asano yang melihanya hanya memandang malas.

"Maukah kau menerima cintaku, Tuan Puteri?" perlakuan Ren mendapat tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengerubunginya. _Dia milik kami dasar tampang kuda._ Begitulah kira-kira sorakan hati orang-orang di sini. Namun Sekretaris OSIS itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya karena terlalu fokus menghayati kecantikan perempuan di depannya.

"A-ano, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu? Tidak sopan melakukan hal seperti ini." Perempuan itu berkata dengan nada halus.

"Ah maafkan aku." Buru-buru Ren melepaskan tangannya. Asano hanya memandang jengah dengan kelakuan Ren. Dia melihat si Cosplayer tadi, memperhatikannya. Tunggu, kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya?! Asano memperhatikan lebih detil, mulai dari rambutnya, matanya, dan hampir semuanya. Namun nihil, dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Ren, mau sampai kapan kita di sini?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Asano-kun. Aku ingin berfoto dengannya. Ne." Ren mengedip genit ke perempuan tersebut.

"Baiklah." Mereka pun berfoto. Selama mereka sedang sibuk berfoto, Asano terus memperhatikan si Loli goth berambut merah tersebut dengan seksama. Mencoba mengingat apakah ia punya kenalan yang berambut merah. Ah, ada. Hanya Akabane, kan? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika dilihat memang mirip.

"Permisi, nona." tanpa aba-aba Asano menarik coser itu keluar dari kerumunan dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari orang-orang di sana.

Asano membawa perempuan itu ke bawah pohon besar yang jauh dari keramaian. Barulah di sana ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Sakit. Dimana sopan santunmu."

"Suaramu lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan." Asano mengamati perempuan di depannya dari bawah ke atas sampai manik violetnya bertemu dengan manik merkuri.

"Aku merasa tidak asing denganmu, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" asano bertanya sopan sembari menjelajah memorinya. Mencari kemiripan perempuan di depannya dengan rivalnya, Akabane Karma karena ia yakin perempuan ini sangat familiar di matanya.

"Tidak. Kupikir kita tidak pernah bertemu di manapun, mungkin salah orang." dia menghindari kontak mata terlalu lama dengan Asano. Asano tidak terlalu peduli. Dia masih saja mengamatinya lekat.

"Benarkah?" tiba-tiba Asano memajukan wajahnya, "Karena sepertinya aku familiar dengan –" _stroberi._ Satu kata yang muncul ketika indera penciumannya mencium aroma perempuan itu.

"Dengan apa?" _sial, aku mulai keringat dingin._

Pemuda bersurai pirang stoberi itu memundurkan wajahnya seperti semula. Seringai tipis terukir di wajah Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka tersebut. Oh sepertinya ada yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Akabane."

"Akabane?" perempuan itu bertanya seolah-oleh ia tidak mengetahui nama yang baru saja disebutkan. Mata Asano berotasi, jengah. Dengan sekali gerakan Asano menarik tangan si Surai merah sampai mendekat padanya.

"Tidak dengan bau stroberimu itu." Baritone Asano menelisik gendang telinga sampai membuatnya merinding.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu Lipan jelek!" reflek si gasis lotita ini mundur selangkah dari Asano. Kemudian mendadak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. _Sial._

"Oh, kau tau julukanku Hime-sama." Asano tersenyum pongah, "Hanya kau yang memanggilku seperti itu, Setan Merah." Asano puas telah mempermainkannya. _Skakmat._

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Sepertinya orang di depanya ini sedang berfikir keras apa yang harus dilakukan. Asano tahu dari ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

"Arrgh, baiklah. Kau menang Ketua OSIS. Jadi apa maumu?" gadis itu –oh sekarang identitasnya sudah terbongkar jadi kita panggil saja Karma— mengacak rambutnya frustasi tapi tidak sampai melepas wig yang dipakainya. Dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlebihan. Bisa-bisa dia tambah malu di depan rivalnya ini.

"Hmm, baiklah apa yang kira-kira pantas untukmu?" si Jenius Asano ini berpura-pura berfikir yang membuat Karma semakin jengah melihat kelakuannya.

"Cepatlah. Aku tahu otak licikmu itu sudah merencanakan semuanya."

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar di sini." Sial. Asano benar-benar membawa sial untuknya.

"Aku tidak menantikannya." Karma mengatakan dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Ya ya. Baiklah kau pasti tidak mau semua teman-temanmu mengetahui hal ini bukan?" Asano berkata pelan. Karma merasa hal buruk akan menimpanya. Oke memang tidak ada hal baik jika berhubungan dengan Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka itu. Sekali lagi Karma tekankan. Tidak ada!

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak membocorkan rahasiaku ini, Tuan Asano Yang Terhormat?" Karma tetaplah Karma. Meskipun ia sedang dalam keadaan terpojok seperti ini ia tetap lancar mengeluarkan sarkasme maupun kata-kata pedas.

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke ruangan OSIS lalu akan kuberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Karma memandangnya penuh sanksi.

"Kalau aku tidak datang?" Asano memasang tampang pura-pura bengong lalu berjalan mendekati Karma membuatnya terpaksa mundur. Sialnya di belakang sana ada pohon besar yang tanpa dosa menghalangi Karma. Membuatnya terpojok, secara harafiah tentunya antara pohon dan Asano yang ada di depannya.

Asano berhenti dengan jarak hanya satu jengkal dan tanpa aba-aba memerangkap Karma dengan tangan kirinya. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu dekat sampai menempelkan keningnya pada kening Karma. Membuat Karma menahan nafasnya. Deru nafas Asano bisa dirasakannya. Asano menatap manik mercury Karma yang terbingkai lensa kacamata.

"Kau akan datang. Pasti," sudut bibir Asano tertarik ke atas. Menampilkan seringai yang membuat Karma bergidik. "Kau akan menyesal jika tak datang." Setelah berkata demikian, Asano menarik dirinya mundur.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Hime-sama." Asano berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Karma yang masih bergeming.

Karma masih syok dengan apa yang baru menimpanya. Namun seketika dia teringat dengan manga yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh Nakamura, _partner in crime_ -nya. Tidak, tidak. Tapi meskipun itu terjadi padanya harusnya ia yang menjadi dominan kan? Tapi apa yang baru dialaminya berbanding terbalik. Dirinya yang menjadi, uke —begitulah kata Nakamura—. Seketika Karma merinding, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sialnya diriku. Ma, Pa kenapa kalian kasih nama aku Karma jadinya Karma kena karma terus. Begitulah kira-kira curahan hati seorang Karma. Oh diam-diam dia juga berdoa pada Kami-sama agar melindungi 'kemurniannya'.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS sesosok lipan bertopeng manusia sedang tertawa puas sendirian di kursi kebanggaannya. Ternyata dia sedang memikirkan korbannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karma. Sekali lagi Asano tertawa sampai membuat kaca jendela bergetar. Ren yang ada di luar pintu seketika merinding dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk setelah mendengar suara tawa Asano.

.

.

.

-fin.

A/N : Haloooo, daku kembali dengan membawa fic Asakaru. Iya tau judul sama isinya agak ngga nyambung. Niat awal mau dibikin drabble tapi akhirnya jadi panjang gini yasudah *dikeroyok*. Oke cukup segini aja curhatnya /nggak/. Terimakasih yang udah baca.

Review ditunggu ya

 _Jaa mata ashita._


End file.
